The Sea Calls Me
by ringmarciel
Summary: Legolas reflects about his friendship with Aragorn and the Sea Longing. A short songfic.


A/N: This is a songfic, with a song called Strange Wind by Poe. Anyway its about Legolas' friendship with Aragorn and the sea longing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Rings Characters they are all owned by the Tolkien Estate, I have just borrowed them for my fanfiction, so please don't sue me I am poor...  
  
The Sea Calls Me  
  
Today I finally found out that Aragorn had passed from the circles of this world. It saddens me greatly. When he was younger I never thought about the day when he was no longer with us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear you in my head  
  
All of the things that you said  
  
I'm listening again and again  
  
'Cause I never used to think of you as a friend  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember when we first met, younger and carefree. I didn't accept him at first only because he was a 'weak' edain. But he showed me that not all men are weak and not all men are cruel. He taught me to hope when no hope was left. On many of our adventures one of us came back half dead and never was our sense of adventure lessened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now I hear it in my head  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
It wakes me up inside  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
To see it in your eyes  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember going to The Council of Elrond, I hadn't seen Aragorn in years. He had changed so much, his burdens aged him before his time, he seemed grim. I was worried that he would not remember our friendship. Yet after the council I talked to him and I found that he was still the same man under all his burdens, just not as carefree as he had once been.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah I'm still here, thumbing through the book that you left  
  
A hundred different symbols, I always wondered what they meant.  
  
A circle, a jagged edge, a cross  
  
Holding little bits of the truth  
  
Whatever I may be hiding  
  
I think that I could show it to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The further we traveled away from Rivendell the more troubled Aragorn became. When Gandalf fell in Moria, he seemed to assume the role of leader adding to his already long list of worries. I thought that anyone could tell that the responsibilities were weighing on him mind an body, yet only I seemed to realize that his burdens were tiring him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I hear it in my head  
  
That strange wind that cries   
  
It wakes me up inside  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
To see it in your eyes  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was relieved when we finaly reached Loth Lorien. I knew that it would give Aragorn and the rest of the Fellowship some peace of mind. It was than that Galadriel warned me of the Sea Longing, yet it did not bother me. When we left the gloomy atmosphere was oppressing, almost seeming to make breathing hard. Once out of Loth Lorien the burdens of responsibility weighed heavily on Aragorn, through the rest of the War of the Ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I've got so much to tell you  
  
I've been lonely, I've been wild  
  
And when I see it in your eyes a wilder cry than even mine  
  
I know something's hidden inside  
  
Strange Wind That Cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember when the sea calling was first awoken in me. I was at Pelargir with Aragorn and Gimli. It was when we were on the ship sailing to Minas Tirith and a seagull that had landed on the railing close to me and called out. That Aragorn talked to me in my cabin he knew what Galadriel had told me in Loth Lorien, it was than that he pleaded me to stay in Middle Earth till his death. I knew that he was only asking me because he was worried that he would die leaving his wife behind with no one to comfort her, I couldn't deny him that. I didn't know it would be so hard to resist the sea longing even for my friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is again  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
It breaks me up sometimes  
  
That strange wind that cries  
  
It makes me feel alive  
  
To see it in your eyes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Almost everyday now I feel the sea calling me to come home to the Valinor. It is so strong I feel as if I do not go soon I will start to fade. The sea longing is slowly destroying my mind, slowly killing me. Sometimes I found myself wishing Aragorn would die so I would be able to leave Middle Earth, but than I tell myself Aragorn is one of the greatest friends that ever had. Now that he is dead I feel as if I was not worthy of his friendship for ever thinking such horrible thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That strange wind  
  
That strange wind  
  
That cries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now that Aragorn is gone and Arwen has gone to Loth Lorien to live the rest of her days in peace, nothing keeps me in this tortured existence in which the Sea longing is destroying me. I will leave as soon as I finish building my ship. I feel as though I should leave something behind to remind people of the former glory of the elves, as the last of my woodland kin I feel as though it is my responsibility but I have nothing to leave, all that I have is my bow and a few arrows. I guess that will have to do, it is the best gift I can give.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hear you in my head  
  
All of the things that you said  
  
I'll be keeping all your secrets 'till the end  
  
'Cause I'm getting used to  
  
Thinking of you as a friend  
  
Strange Wind  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind is blowing my hair I have finally left Middle Earth though the Sea Longing pained me my last few years it still pains me to leave what had been my home all my life. Gimli is coming to the Valinor with me; he has been a great friend to me since the War of the Ring. The Valinor will be happier for me with him but I will always miss Aragorn. Maybe some day we will meet again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope that you like it, if not well that's ok to... please read and review 


End file.
